Books of NeoWing 1: Reunions of the Wing
by Sojuku
Summary: This is the first story out of six of the Gundam Pilots children. Reunions of the Wing is the begining and shows most of the children at a very young age. Soon HollyAnna and her friends will find themselves on their own.
1. Prologue

Books of Neo-Wing 1:

Reunions of the Wing

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing characters are not mine but Holly, Cole, Kolbie, Mati, Rebecca, Kiri, Tomo, Kerry, Iren, Charles, and Jazz are. I do **NOT** believe in the following: Catherine and Trowa are related by blood, Heero and Duo have a relationship, and Relena's a bitch.

In 197 A.C. the war for Earth was over. Everyone was in peace, so the need for Gundam pilots was obsolete. When the Preventors were in service, to keep and enforce the peace, all Gundam pilots joined. Within years these Gundam pilots found love and married: Heero and Relena, Duo and Hilde, Trowa and Catherine, Quatre and Dorothy, Wufei and Sally along with Millardo and Noin. Then along the way they also had children and before long those children met.

"Hey old man where are we goin'," young, five year old Kerry asked snickering.

"Hey! Watch you mouth or your mom here will ground yeah!" Duo sat his son down in the seat next to his mother. They were on a space shuttle to Colony X-18999 for a reunion of all the Gundam pilots…

"Daddy where're we going," small nine year old Kirihora asked with her little sister, four year old Tomonori, behind her.

Wufei picked up Tomo, the smallest one, and put her on his shoulders.

"You're going to meet new friends, Sweeties" Sally told her two daughters. They too were on their way to X-18999.

"Iren! Cole! We have to go!" Dorothy yelled for the boys to come out of the woods.

"Come on, Honey." We really must leave." Trowa urged his wife and three year old son, Cole.

"Here Baby! We're leaving." Dorothy picked up Iren and held him on her hip. He too was three years old.

"Momma, awe we goin' to partee?" Iren asked.

"Bawwooonsss!" two year old Holly squealed running down the hall. Her father, Heero, grabbed her just before she could jump into the pile though.

"Don't you think that you should take a nap before you meet all these new people?" he held Holly high above his head. Being Heero's only child she was extremely spoiled.

"Holly-Anna, I think you should or you'll be sleepy." Relena came into the room with a bag of streamers and confetti.

"Me no tired dow…" Holly whined and pouted to her father, but all her father did was smirk and send her back to her room.

"Zechs, will you please hurry!" Noin called with eight year old Jasmine by her side.

"Yes, I'm coming!" Millardo yelled bringing down suit cases.

"Momma, where are we goin'?" Jazz asked.

"We're going to see you cousin, Holly-Anna." Noin smiled at her daughter.

A/N: Every spelling is right, even "dow". These are little kids talking so it's going to be hard to read, just bear with me please.

Knock! Knock! Wufei banged on the massively large French style doors to find Heero caring a sleepy Holly answering the door.

"Hello! Wufei! Sally!" Relena came up behind Heero, "These two little girls must be Kiri and Tomo. Awww they're so cute. Please come in."

"And this must be Holly-Anna in Heero's arms. Relena she looks just like you, but she does have Heero's eyes." Sally giggled.

"Yes but yours don't look anything like you they look like Wufei, both of them." Relena replied as Heero was putting Holly down. Immediately she toppled up to them and smiled.

"Hi, me Holly-Anna. Waz you guys names?" Holly asked.

"I'm Kiri and this is my sister Tomo. It's very nice to meet you Holly-Anna."

"Yes, verry nice Holly-Anna." Tomo copied her sister.

"Tomo here is four and Kiri is nine. They could be your friends." Relena crouched over to Holly's height.

"Yay frwends" Holly squealed.

A/N: Hello, I'm Sojuku and this is 1 out of 6 stories I'm going to write about in Gundam Wing. I know I don't know write the longest chapters but I'm trying. Please read more of my stories like "Love Just Is" if you like Yu Yu Hakusho. Goodbye.


	2. Young Children

Chapter 2

Reunions of the Wing

"Well don't forget us!" Duo yelled from the front door with Hilde and Kerry behind him. "Hey old buddy! Let me see my little niece!"

"Duo you're not her uncle… You're not even my brother…" Heero picked up his daughter as if to say 'you're not touching her'.

"Awww… come on! Please!" Duo pouted.

Standing next to Duo, Relena started to laugh, "Oh come on Heero, he's your friend, he's not going to hurt her."

"Okay," Heero glared as Duo took Holly out of his arms, but Holly seemed to accept him.

"Dad, who dat?" Curious Kerry asked looking up at Holly with his big purplish-blue eyes.

"I Holly-Anna dat who!" Holly stuck her tongue out at Kerry then giggled.

"Hey that's not nice!" Kerry yelled pulling on her skirt she was wearing.

"Hey there sport, be nice to your cousin." Duo pulled Holly away when he could feel Heero's Death Glare on him while Hilde pulled Kerry away giggling.

"Hello!" Dorothy yelled, "Door was open so we came in."

"Dorothy!" Relena screamed as she ran up to her old friend.

Soon after Cole and Iren ran up to the newly form group of kinds. Holly stood wide eyed at all the kids older that her by at least a year but that didn't phase her a bit. "Hey!" She tapped Cole and Iren, "In-in-tro-dooce you selves!" She barley said, trying to get 'introduce' out.

"Why!" Cole said pushing her over.

Holly fell hard on her butt but she still wasn't scared, "No pushing!" She got right in Cole's face, so close their noses were touching.

"Pwez, I Sowwie, dis is Cole and I'm Iren." Iren tried to break up the newly found enemies.

"You okay but he," Holly yelled pointing at Cole, "Shood say Sowwie!"

"Holly-Anna come here!" Relena picked up her daughter, "If you want to make friends you have to be nice."

"But… but!" Holly pouted pointing at Cole.

"Relena it's okay. Holly was only standing up for herself. It's really Cole's fault," Catherine urged Relena.

"Yes as long as Holly-Anna says sorry," Relena put down Holly and pushed her to Cole. Holly looked at her mother pouting, but Relena only nodded.

Holly sighed but mumbled, "I Sowwie…" as she hung her head.

"Yeah me too." Cole hung his head also.

"My, my Holly is a fighter." Sally laughed as Relena and Catherine came back to then kitchen.

"Yes, she sure does have Relena's voice" Quatre added but Relena looked flustered.

"Yes, yes that's my niece!" Millardo entered with Noin behind him.

"Brother!" Relena got up and hugged him and Noin but Heero and Millardo glared at each other.

"Did you leave Jasmine in the family room?" Relena asked peering in.

"Yes sure did." Noin replied as everybody looked on.

Holly was the shortest of all the seven kids. She had big, Persian blue eyes like her father. Her curly hair was in one clomp in side pig tail like little kids have; but she did have Relena's face and body with dirty blonde hair along with Platinum blonde highlights all natural. Even though she had the name 'Yuy' she did look like a Peacecraft.

The second youngest, only a year older that Holly was Iren. He was a Winner and looked exactly like his father and acted like him, too, even though every now and then he would be a momma's boy.

Cole being the same age as Iren was best friends with him. He looked like his mother and had her strong attitude. The only thing that didn't match with his mother was his glow-green eyes like his father.

Now Tomo was a daddy's girl with piercing black eyes and midnight black hair but one this was sire her attitude was all mother. She had the kindness, smile, and sarcasm like her mother.

The only way to tell Kerry and Duo apart is age besides that they were the exact same person. Kerry had the traditional Maxwell braid with the same purplish-blue eyes to match. He had the same corny jokes and the same strange attitude but surprisingly Hilde hadn't gone mad yet.

Jasmine Merquise Peacecraft is all anyone ever had to hear to have a good picture of this child. Jasmine had the same icy blue and platinum hair that Millardo has but one thing is true. Jasmine had the kindness and face of her mother. Jasmine has always had a mother complexity for Holly and probably always will.

The only trait that sets Tomo and Kiri apart is the big light blue eyes of Sally. Along with Tomo, Kiri has the midnight black hair and is proud! She loves her father and is inseparable from him.

"Jamin!" Holly ran up to her six year older cousin with a bright smile.

"Holly!" Jasmine dropped down to her knees and gave her young cousin a hug. "I haven't seen you in forever!"


End file.
